Chosen One
Chosen One est le thème de la fin semi-hero du jeu Shadow the Hedgehog. Il est chanté par le groupe A2 et remplace Broken qui devait être initialement utilisée. Paroles Paroles= I can't remember anything at all I've been turning it all around I'm sorry, Oh so sorry Is this what I have become? Wish I may Wish I might be someone else tonight Sometimes I wish I was never born at all And I'll try to save the world 'Cause in the end I know I'm the chosen one (x2) I can't remember what I used to be Something's turning me upside down You made me, and I love you But I can't change the things I've done (I'm the chosen one) Wish I may Wish I might be someone else tonight Sometimes I wish I was never born at all And I'll try to save the world 'Cause in the end I know I'm the chosen one I'm the chosen one The chosen one (instrumental) Wish I may Wish I might be someone else tonight Sometimes I wish I was never born at all And I try to save the world 'Cause in the end I know I'm the chosen one The chosen one (x2) I'm the chosen one (x2) |-| Traduction= Je ne peux me souvenir de rien de tout J'ai fait le tour Je suis désolé, oh tellement désolé Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? J'aurais voulu, j'aurais dû Être quelqu'un d'autre, ce soir Parfois, je souhaiterais n'être jamais né du tout Et j'essaye de sauver le monde Parce qu'au final, je sais Que je suis l'élu (x2) Je ne peux me souvenir de ce que j'ai été Quelque chose m'opresse Vous m'avez créé, et je vous aime Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait (Je suis l'élu) J'aurais voulu, j'aurais dû Être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir Parfois, je souhaiterais n'être jamais né du tout Et j'essaye de sauver le monde Parce qu'au final, je sais Que je suis l'élu L'élu (Instrumental) J'aurais voulu, j'aurais dû Être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir Parfois, je souhaiterais n'être jamais né du tout Et j'essaye de sauver le monde Parce qu'au final, je sais Que je suis l'élu L'élu (x2) Je suis l'élu (x2) Musique Fichier:L&F-ChosenOneMusic.ogg Analyse * "Je ne peux me souvenir de rien du tout" - à cause de son accident dans Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow n'a aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. * "Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai été" - Shadow est incapable de se rappeler qui il est vraiment, son but et de quel côté il est. * "Tu m'as créé et je t'aime" - Shadow a été créé par le professeur Gerald et adorait Maria, il les considérait comme sa famille. * "Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait" - Shadow, pour connaître son passé, a dû faire certaines choses qu'il regrette. * "Et je vais essayer de sauver le monde" - Malgré tout ses doutes, Shadow tente de sauver le monde * "Je suis l'élu" - Shadow sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde et la seule Forme de Vie Ultime. * "J'aurais voulu, j'aurais du être quelqu'un d'autre ce soir" - Shadow souhaiterait ne pas être ce qu'il est devenu. * "Parfois, je souhaiterai n'être jamais né du tout" - Shadow aurait voulu ne jamais venir au monde, se sentant responsable de certains événements. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog